Sugar and spice meats men and mice
by allgoodfungall247
Summary: I know, this type of story has been done before but i like my knew idea any way its another girl in the felowship but with a twist.


**Title: Sugar and spice meats men and mice**

**Author: Allgoodfungall247**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be**

**Distribution: Sure. Just tell me where you want to put it.**

A/N. This story starts in the prancing pony when all of the hobbits are sitting round the table drinking and they are just about to notice Strider.

"That fellow and woman have done nothing but stare at you since the moment we got here." Pointed out Sam.

Frodo looked over in the direction that Sam pointed and took note of the two people sitting in the corner. The man looked rather shabby like he needed a good bath and some clean clothes. He was smoking on a pipe and all you could see of his face were his eyes witch were a light blue. As for the woman, all that could be seen of her was her hands that were gripping a drink. Her clothes were similar to the mans and they looked well worn. She also had her hood up but hers was pulled so far forward that none of her face was visible. The only way to even tell that she was a woman was through her clothes witch you could see her curves through. She had long thin legs that her tight leggings showed very well and when she took a drink you could see her chest through her tunic. Every now and then they would glance towards the hobbits making Frodo nervous so he stopped the bartender as he walked past.

"Excuse me. Those two in the corner, who are they."

"Well, he's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are... wandering the wild. What his right name is I've never heard, but round here he's known as Strider. As for her, I've never seen her round here before. A few days ago Strider turns up and she's with him. They could be together as a couple since they're sharing a room, but so far they have never made any romantic gestures towards each other that I've seen."

Whilst he is thinking about what he has just been told he starts playing with the ring and it starts whispering to him.

"Baggins, Baggins, Baggins, Baggins, Baggins!"

"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there. He's my second cousin once removed on his mothers side and my third cousin twice removed on his fathers side."

Remembering the warning from Gandalf try's to stop Pippin from telling his real name, but as he reaches him he slips on the wet floor.

"Steady on Frodo!"

As he is falling the ring fly's out of his hand and lands on his finger and he disappears from sight.

As Frodo tried to pull the ring of his finger he can hear Souron talking to him. Finally he gets the ring of and just as he breaths a sigh of relief someone grabs him by the arm.

"You draw far to much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill."

Strider drags Frodo up the stairs towards the hobbits bead room and throws him on the floor. All the time with the girl following right behind him still with her hood up.

"What do you want?"

Even thought the question was directed towards Strider the mysterious girl answered.

"A little more caution from you. That is no mere trinket you carry."

"I carry nothing."

"Indeed. We can avoid being seen if we wish, but to disappear intirely, that is a rare gift."

Still not knowing the true identity of the girl he asked the obvious question.

"Who are you?"

"Are you frightened?"

"Yes."

Getting board of the conversation the two were having Strider interrupted.

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what haunts you."

Hearing noises outside the door Strider draws his sword as the remaining three hobbits burst in to the room carrying a three legged stool and a candelabra.

"Let him go!"

Suddenly the door closed, shutting all of the people inside the room. All of the occupants looked towards the door only to see the mysterious girl standing there with her hood still up. Strider continuing where they left of shaking his head at her antics.

"You have a stout heart young hobbit, however that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They are coming."

A/N Please review. This is my first Lord of the Rings fanfic so please tell me what you think about it.


End file.
